henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuck in Two Holes
Stuck in Two Holes is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 29, 2017 to an audience of 1.72 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger go to a abandoned movie store to find Jeff. However, their lasers do not work because Henry forgot to charge them the night before. They zap Jeff until he falls unconscious. While Henry was trying to pick up a Good Burger tape, he falls through the floor and gets trapped in a hole. Ray then falls into another hole after seeing the Good Burger tape. Charlotte and Jasper arrive in the Man Cave, and they see Schwoz taking a bean bath. They ask Schwoz if he has seen Henry and Ray. Schwoz says he hasn't seen them since last night. Charlotte tries to call the police but the police officer thinks it's a prank call. Charlotte and Jasper ask Schwoz if he can drive them to the abandoned store. Schwoz refuses because Ray didn't give him a raise. Jake calls Jasper to ask if he has seen Henry. Schwoz uses a voice device, which allows him to speak with Henry's voice. He tells Jake that he spent the night at Jasper's house. Jasper and Charlotte go to Piper's house with a box, knowing that she has a driver's license. She tells them she won't open the box until she finishes her burger, so Jasper takes it and puts it in his pants. Piper opens up the box and finds a bunch of weapons and a letter saying that Captain Man and Kid Danger might be in trouble in the abandoned store and he requires help. Jeff wakes up, and Captain Man asks him if he can use Henry's phone to call the police. He says no. Jasper, Charlotte, and Piper then arrive at the abandoned store, armed with Captain Man's weapons. Jasper blasts himself by accident. Charlotte and Piper team up to hit Jeff. Jeff is able to get their weapons, and Charlotte and Piper instead throw DVDs at Jeff's head until he falls unconscious. Captain Man tells the gang to call the police before he pees his pants. Kid Danger tells the gang to call saying that he is dying of hunger. Jasper gives Kid Danger the burger he left in his pants, and Kid Danger hesitantly eats it. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Stuck in the Floor. *Piper and Charlotte meet Jeff for the first time, although Charlotte saw Jeff on the internet in the episodes Captain Man: On Vacation and Danger & Thunder. **That makes this the first time Charlotte sees Jeff in person. *While Jeff was trying to sneak out of the video store, he covered his face with a tape of Drake and Josh, which is also a show created by Dan Schneider. *In Beta Maximus is seen a poster of a movie called Headless Honeymoon, which originally from Drake & Josh. *This is the third time Henry and Ray aren't seen as their normal selves. The first was in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and the second was in Space Invaders, Part 2. *This is the fifth time Ray is seen as Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. The first four were Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, Christmas Danger, Hour of Power, and Space Invaders, Part 2. *This is the 3rd appearance of the Swellview sign. The first was in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and the second was in License to Fly. *The 1997 film Good Burger was mentioned by Ray and Henry, and was written by Dan Schneider (who also appears in the film). It also stars Kel Mitchell from Game Shakers, another Dan Schneider show. *It is revealed that Piper still has the driver's license that she got in the episode Grave Danger. *It is revealed that Piper is still the president of the Man Fans, and was not actually fired by Captain Man in the episode JAM Session. *This is Jeff's first appearance in season 3, and fourth appearance overall. *This is the first episode Jasper use the tubes unless Captain Jerk count, but he was in a sack. *It is revealed that Jake knows Jasper's phone number and vice versa. *It might be possible that Henry got a new phone because he cracked the screen in Green Fingers. *This is the first episode description in the iTunes store to start off with a question. *This is the second time Jasper has met and attempted to fight Jeff. *A long hiatus began after this episode. Goofs *When Henry first falls into the floor, you don't see him drop his phone, but it is on the floor in front of him when Charlotte calls. *The Beta Maximus Movie Store was abandoned in the 1900s (but to be accurate, the 1990s is probably the decade it would've closed). However a Drake & Josh video tape was in the store (which was released in 2005), questioning the historical accuracy of the store's closing. International Premieres *October 9, 2017 (United Kingdom) *August 18, 2017 (Latin America) *August 19, 2017 (Brasil) *September 11, 2017 (Spain) *April 24, 2018 (France) *July 20, 2017 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger - Stuck in Two Holes - Promo Charlotte & Piper to The Rescue! �� The Charlotte and Piper Show Henry Danger Nick Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 3 episodes